Cries of the Soul
by pyropriestess
Summary: A sequel to Tears of the Heart. Read that first and please r/r


The usual disclaimer: Tenchi is not mine or are any of the characters in the show, so don't sue me. (And if it was mine, Tenchi and Ryoko all the way baby!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone it's me pyropriestess. I've finally written the sequel to my story Tears of the Heart. Sorry it took me so long , but had writers block! Well enjoy and please review! This story isn't in accordance with any of the tenchi series, just a blurb. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoko flew off into the night not sure where she was going or what she was gonna do. Her heart was heavy and begging her to go back to Tenchi, but her head was telling her to run, run far away. That wasn't usually her style to run away from her problems, but what else could she do. She couldn't stay there any longer because she knew all's she had to do was look into his eyes and she woulda surrendered. She would of been pulled back into that vicious cycle that was called her life. Tenchi and her would be friends again then he would hurt her, she would threaten to leave, he'd beg, and she'd come back. But this time was different he'd hurt her too much. And she'd be damned if she'd suck up her pride and went crawling back to him. She had put up with enough pain to last seven life times. That was it. That was the last time she was going to open up her heart just to get hurt again. He'd gone too far this time and now he would suffer the consequences. With her mind made up Ryoko flew to the house, once she made sure that Tenchi wasn't home, to pack. She was leaving the boondocks and heading off to her future. A future with out Tenchi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryyyyooookkoooo." Tenchi screamed into the night. She was gone . Ryoko was really gone. He couldn't believe it. This time he couldn't just say sorry and she would forgive him. He had looked into her eyes and saw the depths of pain that radiated deep with in them. He saw the way her golden eyes shimmered with tears and her body slightly shook when she took a breath. She looked so fragile standing there in the moonlight, all's he wanted to do was comfort her. But she had just pushed him away. *What did you expect baka? You thought if you just kissed her the pain would go away. That worked **real** well didn't it.* A small voice in Tenchi's head said. And actually that voice wasn't so small. Tenchi hugged him self in the cool night air and took a deep breath. A hint of cherry blossoms flooded his nose. A fresh tear fell down his cheek as that smell brought on memories of happier times. Picnics and walks amongst the trees, they smelled so good. Why couldn't things be like that again. When everyone was happy, when every one was together. Tenchi lay down on the ground as he let the memories come flooding back to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoko silently phased into her room and collected the few belongings she had. She put them in a bag she found in the closet and turned to the small night table next to her bed. There in two oak frames were the most important things in her life. In one frame was a picture of her family, minus her self and Tenchi. That was taken before he went to Tokyo. Everyone was so happy and beside what she told her self, she would miss them terribly. Even Washu who insisted on calling her "Little Ryoko". Yes she would miss her. She would miss Sasami's cooking, and her sweet disposition. She would miss Mihoshi's annoying self, she could always make her laugh, and she would miss Kiyone too. She would miss Yosho and even Noboyoki, though he was a hentai. And yes she would miss Aeka. Although she didn't like to admit it they had become close in the past years. They were even friends and she would miss the fights they had. *Now who am I gonna annoy.* She thought to her self. She gingerly picked up the picture and placed it in her bag. Then her eyes fell upon the second picture that was on her dresser. There encased in glass and wood was the epitome of her heart wrenching agony and soul searing love. There in the frame was a picture of her and Tenchi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are Tenchi and Ryoko at? I wonder." Sasami said as she sat down at the table. It was 6:00 and time for dinner. Everyone but Ryoko and Tenchi were seated around the table and Sasami had already brought the food out. "I could care less where that monster Ryoko is, but i think I'm gonna go look for Tenchi." With that she stood up and headed for the door. "O ok Aeka please hurry back the food's getting cold." Aeka closed the front door and set off to find Tenchi. Everyone else just sat there staring at the food wondering why they had to wait to dig in to the delicious meal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoko stared at the picture of her and Tenchi. Fresh tears spilled down her face as she remembered that day. That was the first date they had and they had crammed in that little booth. She had been so happy that day and now... She let out a huge breath. She wiped the tears off her face and shoved the picture in her bag. She went to the balcony and was ready to leave to find ryo-oki when she realized something. She couldn't just leave with out saying good bye. Could she? Saying good bye in person would be too hard so she decided to write everyone a letter. She took out a piece of paper and sat on her bed. It took her a while to start the letter, but once she got started it went fairly fast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeka walked around every where and she couldn't find him. She began to get really worried but then a thought popped into her head. *Yosho's tree. I'm sure he's there* Aeka ran to the tree and gasped at what she saw. "Lord Tenchi are you ok?" Aeka ran to his side and cradled his head in her lap. Tenchi's eyes were glazed over and he had tears running down his cheeks. "Tenchi answer me. What's wrong. Tenchi!" Aeka shook his body lightly but got no response. She was about to scream for help when Tenchi uttered one word that sent a chill up her spine. "Ryoko."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoko finished the letter and set off to find ryo-oki. She phased down the stairs and saw that dinner was over and everyone was settled on the couch watching TV. Ryoko placed the letter on the table and grabbed the cabbit who was asleep on the floor. Ryoko phased to her room and told Ryo-oki her plan. The cabbit tried to reason with her, but it was no use. Ryoko then phased them to the lake and with one look back at the house she threw Ryo-oki in the sky. The cabbit beamed Ryoko up and sped off into the night. A pair of green eyes peered out the window and watched her daughter fly off into the night. "Be careful little one."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeka looked down at Tenchi in awe as he relayed what had transpired between the two of them. he then cried into her chest and she hugged him tight. She was unsure of what to do because she had never seen Tenchi this upset before. He looked so sad and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. They just stayed like that for a while. Tenchi crying his heart out and Aeka holding him tight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasami walked out of the kitchen and saw the note up. She gasped as she read the note and everyone gathered around her. "What's wrong Sasami?" Asked Mihoshi. "Ryoko's gone." Everyone sat down around the table as Sasami read the note aloud.

__

Dear Everyone,

I'm writing this letter to you to tell you that I'm leaving Earth. It had nothing to do with any of you so don't be too upset. Life just got too boring and I couldn't stay here any more. I miss the thrill of being free and flying around in space. I took Ryo-oki with me, but she'll be back. Sasami I want you to have her because I know how much you love her. Please take good care of her. I won't be in touch for a while so don't get worried if you don't hear for me. I've asked Ryo-oki to not tell you where I've gone so don't ask. I want you to know that I will miss you all but you knew this day would come. Don't try to find me or else. Maybe I'll see you all again some day. Until then.

Ryoko

At the end of the letter everyone was crying. Sasami put the letter down and continued to cry. The door opened up and Tenchi and Aeka walked in. Sasami ran up to them and said "Ryoko's gone." She saw Tenchi's eyes water and he ran up the stairs. His door slammed and left everyone stunned. Aeka stared after him and whispered. "Please be alright Tenchi. For your sake."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nights erupted into a storm. The rain fell hard, almost as hard as Tenchi was crying in his room, or Ryoko in her ship. Two hearts cried out for each other, as two souls were ripped apart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how'd you like it? I might write another part but it depends on the reviews I get so be kind. All comments are welcome so please review!


End file.
